1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a vehicle window.
2. Background Art
Window lift mechanisms are used to raise and lower window panels relative to a vehicle door cavity. Examples of such window lift mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,427,385 and 6,546,674.